1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a game program and a game device using a touch panel, and more particularly to a game program and a game device for detecting an input operation such as drawing a circle on the touch panel performed by a player, and using a detected result for a game process.
2. Description of the Background Art
By the use of a touch panel as an input device, on touching an image of a button displayed on a display screen provided under a touch panel for example, it is possible to easily input a command corresponding to the button. An application of such touch panel as an input device of a video game system is also considered. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-939 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”) is disclosed a game which allows the player to enjoy the game by touching an object displayed on a screen, and also sliding the object with his/her finger kept on the object, thus making the player feel as if he/she is actually moving the object with his/her finger.
On the other hand, in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-62145 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 2”) is disclosed a technique for storing as an energy of an object, an amount of operation of a pointing device such as a mouse, and controlling a movement of the object in accordance with a stored energy value. To give a concrete example, when the player is continuously moving the mouse back and forth, the energy value increases in accordance with an amount of movement, and then the object is moved in a speed in accordance with an amount of energy value, or moved for a distance in accordance with the amount of energy value.
However, the technique disclosed in the patent document 1 merely moves the object to a position where the player touched, thus causing a movement operation to be monotonous, and having a problem of reducing an enjoyment of the game.
In the technique disclosed in the patent document 2, since a movement of an object is controlled by using a stored energy value in accordance with an amount of operation of a pointing device, a movement operation is avoided to be monotonous as is in the patent document 1, and an enjoyment of the game is increased. However, there is a problem that while the energy is stored, the player is not able to know how much energy is stored. Taking an example of a case when playing with a real wind-up toy car instead of a video game, the player is able to perceive how much energy is stored in the spring by feeling a strength of resistance by hand. However, since the player cannot feel such resistance in the game disclosed in the patent document 2, the player is not able to perceive how much energy is stored. Thus, the player is required to perform an input operation for controlling the movement of the object depending entirely on his/her intuition. Though this may work to increase the enjoyment of the game in certain types of games, for other games, it may cause the player may feel that the operability is not good. This is also same in a case where a mouse is used in place of a touch panel.